User blog:Pixexplosion/Weird Facebook Game
I am looking for a particular game I was very fond of my mom playing on Facebook when I was a little child. First, I'd like to put out some disclaimers. 1. I don't want this to turn into some wild goose chase like Clockman, I am not looking for any attention, I just want to find out what this game was and if anyone could find it. For all I care, when this does get found, the entire blog post can be deleted. I figured this place would be quite a bit of help with my search, since you have found multiple pieces of lost media. 2. I was often sick at home from school when my mom would play the game, and I was also very young, so if it ever does get found, and some points are a little off, you know why. 3. I remember finding a few screencaps of the game a while back, perhaps 3 years ago, so I am very certain it exists. 4. My mom does not know the name of the game, or even what I'm talking about, so asking her won't be any help. Okay so, I vaguely remember this game from like 2009 - 2012 Facebook that my mom used to play, and I was always watch. The game was a mixture between styles like Chibi, and old Disney Movies. The only real thing I can describe the over all feel of the style is GachaVerse. I know it had some sort of gemstone in the name, what I remember is "Crystal." The person you played as was some wizard in a purple robe and you went into forests and caves and stuff and battled enemies using tetris or candy crush styled gameplay. It also had those cheap "pay to win" death things, where if you die you had to buy more lives, or wait like a week to get more lives. I remember the death scene as the screen darkening then a cartoon like skull dropping from the top of the screen, and it would exlaim something like really cheesy like "Wow look's like you're in the blues" if you lost to some whale fish creature. Speaking of enemies, they were similar to Pokemon characters, just less cartoon like. The game over screen is what I remember in the most detail, it had the player in a sort of tan/white colored room with a white floor, a heart rate monitor to the left of them, and they were on the right side of the room, next to a window where you could see a hill with a castle on top. The player was also severely injured, in a full body cast, with there right leg on some slingshot looking thing hanging from the ceiling. For the sake of the rest of this thread, the wizard character will be refered to as "Wizard" Please, if anyone remembers even vaguely or very well, tell me any information I might have missed. Edit 1: Jan 2, 2018: Turns out when I explained it to her, my mom does indeed remember the game, but she does not remember the name however Category:Blog posts